The devil's servant
by Spitfire47
Summary: Jason Hack is sent to Fox River after threatening his friend with a knife. He then notices something is going on and he gets a closer look and discovers somthing that will get him out. Read and Review! CH 8 is up, Jason gets a new cellie.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

The suns rays had melted through Fox River and heated up the prison. In almost every room had fans blowing or people drinking water to stay hydrated. The infirmary was packed with inmates who had suffered the heat and Gen Pop was filled with angry inmates that cursed at the guards who passed them. It was a terrible day to be a new 'fish' to the prison. But that wasn't going to stop the bus from entering the prison walls and stopping in front of the entrance. The prisoners were filled off the bus and led into the heated prison where they were they were deloused one by one. After they quickly changed into the prisoner uniforms and were given a clipboard with questions on it. A boy around 18 filled it out in about 5 minutes before handing it back to a guard.

"Over there," the guard said pointing to the forming line of inmates.

The boy walked over and stood behind the inmate in front of him. The guards counted up the prisoners then nodded to one another.

"Let's go," the guard at the front said motioning his arm.

The line slowly but surely moved down the long hallway until they got to a cage door. The guard opened it and the line continued through.

"Stop," the guard said.

The line stopped and guards appeared, they took different inmates to their new cell. The boy watched as the inmates all around him were picked out of line and sent away.

"Jason Hack," the guard said reading from a clipboard.

The boy got out of line and followed the guard toward the set of stairs. A cell door opened and the boy was pushed in.

"Close on 13,"

The cell door closed and the boy turned to face his new cell mate. The man got up off the lower bunk and stood in the light. He had grey hair and wrinkles on his face and he wore the same prisoner's uniform as everyone else. Jason noticed the thing in his arms was a cat, it was a long brown haired cat.

"Hello," the inmate said politely.

"Um..hi," Jason said nervously.

"And you are?"

Throughout Jason's years in a juvenile detention centre he learned to always answer a person's questions, even if you don't want to.

"Jason Hack,"

The old man just smiled and held out a hand.

_What?! _Jason thought to himself.

But he reluctantly took and found himself smiling as well.

"I'm Charles Westmoreland," the old man said petting his cat.

* * *

A/N: _I hoped you liked it. The title will make sense a little ways in the story, but you need to review for me to continue! ;)_


	2. the devil

A/N:_ Here's the next chapter, sorry that I was late truly sorry. Anyway's here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Jason got use to the prison life in about a week he realised that prison was sort of like juvenile detention, except the people were paedophiles or serial killers. He got use to his inmate Charles in about a 3 day span and his cat Marylin was nice to him and never bit him.

"You've been to prison before?" Charles asked petting Marylin.

Jason shrugged, "Only juvi, why?"

"Your so...comfortable here I thought to myself 'well maybe he has been to prison before but transferred,'"

Jason shook his head and looked out his cell. Today was a cool breezy day, it cooled down the prison and the inmates so everything was calm and neat. The guards did their rounds and the inmates talked to their neighbours or cell mates. Jason watched as a guard came out and shouted, "Tea time,"

All the cell doors opened and inmates walked out onto the line.

"This is new," Jason said.

"This is where you can walk around and visit other inmates,"

Jason looked at the husky guys up on the second floor, "That's ok,"

Charles smiled, the guards did a quick check to make sure no inmates were missing and then waved his hand for tea time. Immediately inmates walked off the red line and into groups, Jason looked to see some of the inmates he arrived with had already belonged to a group.

"It's safer to stay in your cell," Charles whispered to Jason.

Jason agreed and walked back until...

"Look here," a sinister southern voice called.

Jason turned to see a wiry man look at him, he had brown eyes and a mess of black hair.

"And you are?" Jason asked in a bored tone. He had met these kind of people before, thinking that they are the boss over everyone else. But Jason's question only didn't taunt the man, instead it made the man smile.

"I believe the question is who are you?" the man said walking closer to the boy.

Jason shook his head, "I asked first,"

"T-bag," the man said holding out a hand.

"Jason," Charles said quickly trying to pull the boy back.

"Jason?" T-bag asked in astonishment.

The boy turned, "Problem?"

T-bag laughed and Jason balled his fists ready to fight.

"You should have more respect boy," T-bag said stepping closer to Jason who still stood his ground.

"Really?" Jason sneered, "Well looking at someone like you, I wouldn't be so surprised,"

T-bag's smile vanished instantly, "Watch it,"

"Or what?"

Jason's vision suddenly went blurry and he staggered backwards into Charles. Marilyn hissed viciously at Jason's attacker. Jason quickly got up only to stumble back a little, his vision slowly came back. In front of him was a man about the same height as him, maybe an inch taller and well built. As Jason's vision came back clearly he watched as T-bag turned away and walked somewhere else of Gen Pop.

"My head," Jason said groaning.

"Best not to mess with him," Charles said, "Keep your record clean in here and you'll do fine,"

"But then I'll be weak,"

Charles made a look, "Better weak than dead,"

Jason looked at Charles and shook his head. Jason knew that he wouldn't understand, no had for years.

"Tea time's over," the guard shouted and the inmates groaned but moved towards their own cells.

That night Jason woke to a small rustling from the second floor.

_What the hell? _

Jason quietly jumped down from the top bunk and moved to his cell door, he of course couldn't see it and the noise was short. He shook his head and climbed back up onto his bed and went back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: _I forgot the cat's name so I just went with something that was either close or way off. Hope you liked it._


	3. the riot and the hole part 1

A/N: _From now on the cat's name is going to be Bella. ;)_

* * *

The next day was blazing hot again, inmates complained once again and the fans roared in different rooms once again. Jason took off his shirt too cool himself off, he looked at Bella to see her too hiding in her box too keep cool.

"She hates these kinda days," Charles said, sweat trickled down his forehead.

"Me too," Jason said.

"Looks like someone has a new friend,"

Jason looked out the cell door and across to T-bag's cell. He could make out another body.

"Who's that?" Jason asked.

Charles shrugged, "Dunno,"

Jason looked again to see a boy about him age or older stand. He had lightly spiked hair, a bony face, slim and tall. The new inmates eyes darted around the cell and it's surrounding areas until.

"Line up," a guard shouted.

The cell doors opened and 150 complaining inmates walked out and onto the line. Jason quickly placed his shirt back on before going out. As he walked out he noticed T-bag arguing with the guard. Jason couldn't hear what he was saying because he wasn't paying attention but he knew that T-bag must of said something offence as the inmates got excited. Jason's eyes looked at T-bag's new cell mate and immediately felt sorry for the inmate.

"Alright that's it," the guard clearly had enough, "Lock down!"

The inmates grumbled and walked back into their cells, their cell doors locked shut behind them but T-bag took a step forward and stood his ground.

"In your cell," the guard said strongly. But that made no difference as the inmates followed

T-bag's lead and they started to shout in excitement. The guard turned and walked through the barred door at the entrance to the Block and did nothing. All of a sudden the inmates rushed forward and started to shake fenced part of the window. Jason felt a hand on his shoulder and he was pulled back.

"Stay away from that," Charles said harshly in Jason's ear.

Jason nodded and agreed with the old man, he watched in amazement as the fence started to come out of its frame. He heard inmates cheer and watched them shake their fists in the air. Jason looked at T-bag's new inmates just staying frozen where he is. A loud_ bang! _erupted from the entrance as the fence was thrown away and the inmates jumped though the open window. The cell doors opened and the rest of the inmates rushed out and within seconds a riot broke out. The guards were way out number and they ran as the inmates rushed forward with small shanks in their hands.

"Come in," Charles said who was already in the cell.

Jason couldn't hear him from all the noise and walked forward.

"Jason!"

But Jason didn't listen.

Up in the infirmary the inmates started their own riot as they heard the news of the riot in Cell Block A. Sarah Tencredi was in her office as the riot started, she took a syringe and tried to draw in some sediment but she was interrupted by the inmates as they tried to break down the door.

Jason ran up onto the second floor he dodged two inmates who were wrestling each other to the ground. He continued to run until someone knocked him down.

"What the hell?" Jason said loudly over the noise.

Jason opened his eyes to see his attacker trying to run but Jason grabbed him by the ankle and the attacker fell face flat onto the catwalk. Jason pinned his knee into the inmates back and started to twist one of his arms.

"Get off," the inmate said in a strangled voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Jason shouted and he twisted further, any further and the inmate's arm would be broken.

"Seth, now get off!" the inmate used his left arm and grabbed Jason's shirt and threw him off.

_For a skinny person _Jason thought to himself _sure is strong._

Seth got to his feet and panted, "Now stay away from me,"

"Wait," Jason said getting up with ease.

Jason ran after the boy and found himself back on the first floor, he looked around to see Charles beckoning him to come back. He ignored the old man's gestures and continued to search for Seth. He looked around frantically for a couple of minutes until he spotted him near the middle of the first floor.

"Come on," Jason yelled over the noise.

Seth pointed up to the second floor and Jason looked up to see a guard trying in desperation to escape. Jason looked closer and wasn't surprised to see T-bag.

"Come on," Jason yelled again this time pulling Seth along.

Jason pushed his way through the crowd and shoved Seth into the cell.

"Your an asshole for doing that," Charles said.

Jason nodded in agreement he looked down to see Bella looking up at him with her large brown eyes. Then she ran off.

"Bella!" Charles cried.

Jason watched helplessly as the cat leaped and jumped up the stairs and disappeared.

"Let's go," Jason said.

"Where?" Seth asked clearly still in a daze.

"To find the damn cat,"

Seth made no argument and Jason took the lead once more. He shoved his way once more through the crowd and Seth followed closely. The stairs were the only problem. Jason watched as a single inmate came crashing down to the floor in front of him, blood sprouted out of his head.

_Dead._

Jason ignored the sick feeling in his stomachand ran up the stairs. He had never thought of prison as this rough, he always though it was more boring then juvenile.

"Hurry," Jason called behind him as Seth stumbled across a body.

"I'm coming," Seth called back.

Jason ran past Michael's cell and continued until he suddenly stopped. Seth almost ran into him.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked clearly wanting to get out.

"Did you see that?" Jason said in awe.

"What?"

"Go back,"

"But..."

"Move,"

Jason pushed his way through to Michael's cell and he peered in. Nothing out of the ordinary, inmates just staring back at him and the toilet. _Toilet?! _The toilet was pushed on it's side revealing a good sized hole.

"What the..." Seth said stopping right behind Jason.

Jason looked from the tattooed inmate to his cell mate behind him who was half way out of the hole. He looked at Seth who just gawked at the hole in the wall. Jason knew instantly what was going on, the pieces fell into place themselves. The noise going on for a couple of nights and the riot. The hole was escape route into the outside world.


	4. the riot and the hole part 2

Jason stared at the tattooed inmate who just looked back.

"Who are you?" the tattooed inmate said.

"Jason," the boy replied keeping his ground.

"And you?"

Seth didn't answer right away, he mainly kept quiet.

"This is Seth," T-bag introduce standing up straight.

_What the hell are you doing here? _Jason thought

"I think you better leave," his cell mate said cutting off the silence.

Jason nodded and turned to leave when a hand came down on his shoulder he looked to see a tall muscular inmate behind him.

"They have seen to much," the inmate said shoving both of them in.

Jason's head was still trying to get around the fact that some one was actually trying to escape from a maximum security prison.

"Who are _you_?" Jason asked.

"Michael," the tattooed prisoner said, "This is Sucre,"

Michael indicated to his cell mate.

Jason turned to see the man who shoved him in, Jason estimated the man to be a good six feet, or more tall. Jason looked at Seth who had his head down and he was quiet through out the whole thing. Michael placed his head against the wall and sighed heavily, Jason could pick up that he didn't want them to be here. Jason turned to leave but he was stopped.

"How long have you been here?" Michael asked them.

"A couple of weeks," Jason replied plainly.

"My first day," Seth said quietly.

Michael thought hard but then shook his head. Two young inmates in his cell with the toilet wide open. For a while everyone forgot about the guard in the cell until Sucre brought it up.

"We still have him bro," Sucre said pointing at the guard.

Michael gave him a look that he didn't need the extra stress.

"Abruzzi, go out and see what is happening," Michael said, "You too T-bag,"

T-bag didn't move, "Uh uh I think I should stay here,"

"I think you should do what you are told to do, "Sucre said firmly.

"You making the rules?"

"This is my house remember?"

T-bag smirked and then followed Abruzzi out.

"You two stay here, Sucre go back into the hole and see if you can finish up,"

Sucre nodded and crawled quickly through the hole once more then Michael turned to Jason and Seth.

""You won't tell anyone about this right?" Michael asked.

Jason nodded and Seth did as well. Michael ran his hand over his head and passed the young inmates and threw down the sheet.

"How old are you both?" Michael asked.

"17," Jason replied.

"18," Seth said quietly.

Michael looked around the crammed cell and thought deeply to himself.

_Me, Lincoln, Abruzzi, Sucre, T-bag and these two. Seven people._

Just then Michael's concentration on thought broke as a large husky man came barrelling in. Blood was splattered on his shoulder and a cut was around his neck as if he had been cut with a cord of some sort. He looked at Michael, Jason, Seth and then the guard.

"Michael?" the man asked.

"Lincoln we need to talk," Michael said quickly as he herded his brother out of the cell.

Outside Michael started the conversation.

"They found out," Michael said.

"Those kids?" Lincoln said in amazement, "How?"

"I don't know Jason first found out then Seth followed him,"

Lincoln looked around him, nothing much has changed since the beginning of the riot, "So what do you want to do?"

"That's the problem,"

Michael looked at his brother then peered into the cell.

"We can't kill them," Lincoln said.

"Don't mention that," Michael said.

"I said we _can't _Michael,"

Michael looked around and then looked his brother straight in the eyes, "I'm bringing them,"

"Your what?!"

"I'm bringing them,"

"Are you crazy? They're just going to slow us down,"

"No they're not,"

"Ok so," Lincoln thought, "That will be six people then right there,"

"Seven," Michael corrected with some difficulty.

"Seven?!"

"T-bag found out as well,"

"We can kill him,"

Michael looked to see if anyone was listening but they were busy torching a mattress.

"We can't do that either," Michael replied with a sigh.

"We'll just say it was an accident," Lincoln replied not seen why that won't work.

Michael ignored him and walked back into the cell.

"Both of you are coming with us," Michael declared quickly before his brother could say anything.

Jason looked at Michael, "Why?"

Michael just stared at the kid, "Unless you want to stay here be my guest,"

"Never mind,"

Michael looked at Seth who didn't say or do anything. Then finally.

"I can't,"

Everyone in the cell turned to Seth who still had his head hung.

"I can't," he replied again.

"You are definitely coming with us," Michael said, he knew why the boy was rejecting the offer.

Then the sheet whipped open and there stood Abruzzi and T-bag.

"There are guards everywhere, all over the prison," Abruzzi informed.

"About to send some in," T-bag added.

Michael nodded, "There are going to be some changes around here, so listen up. Jason and Seth are going to join us,"

Abruzzi raised an eyebrow, "You sure we can trust them?"

"Yes," Michael said firmly.

But T-bag didn't agree what so ever, "There is too many of us,"

"I'll decide what is too many and until that day comes they are coming with us,"

T-bag just shook his head.

"Abruzzi go into the hole and help Sucre,"

Abruzzi crawled into the hole with little trouble and Michael turned to Jason.

"You ok with this?"

Jason nodded and Michael turned to Seth.

"Let's talk,"

Michael herded Seth out of the cell this time.

Outside Michael looked at Seth wit h stern eyes.

"You ok about this?" Michael asked.

Seth didn't reply or move at all.

"Are you?"

"Maybe," Seth said quietly.

"You know you are coming whether you like it or not,"

"Yes,"

Michael looked around, "This place isn't for you. After the riot I'm going to see if I can get you a cell change,"

"That won't work,"

"And why not?"

"I don't want one,"

Michael couldn't believe his ears, "He'll kill you,"

Seth didn't do or say anything.

"I'm going to get you a cell change with a right person," Michael said finally.

Back inside the cell Jason looked at the tormented CO and felt sorry for him. Jason looked up to see Michael and Seth come in.

"You don't touch him," Michael said angrily, pointing to Seth.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" T-bag replied calmly.

"The one who is still deciding whether to let you come or not,"

Just then a large bang erupted and smoke started to billow out of cans.

"We have to kill him," T-bag said pointing to the CO.

"Please..." the guard said in a weak voice.

"We have to,"

Michael looked as Abruzzi and Sucre returned. Michael walked over and untied the guard.

"You can't tell anyone," Michael said.

Abruzzi held up his I.D. card, "We'll be in touch if something happens,"

The CO left immediately and no one realised the T-bag was following him. Michael walked out and say the CO been flipped off the railing by T-bag.

"NO!" Michael shouted but the CO now layed dead on the floor in front of Charles cell.

Michael watched in shock and horror as the guard charged forward and started to beat the prisoners with sticks.

"One for the team," T-bag said passing him, Seth passed Michael and ran after him.

* * *

A/N:_have to admit, not my best work ever :P_


	5. punishment

A/N: _I sort of combined 'The Old Head' and a little'Twenner' together but not quite so much. If that makes any sense at all._

A couple of days after the riot was way to quiet for Jason. The inmates were not allowed to communicate with one another except for their cell mates, no showers, no tea time and no visitation. Jason would do the daily routine of getting out of bed, breakfast then straight back to Gen Pop.

_Even Juvi was more exciting then this after a riot._

During Jason's 5 years in juvi, he had been in ten riots and started six along with his gang. The consequences were not so terrible, just no showers which meant a stinky cell to wake up and go to bed too.

"How are ya holding up?" Charles said looking at the empty box near the toilet.

"Fine," Jason lied, he couldn't stand it any more.

Charles sighed, "She must be scared, all alone out there,"

Jason felt sympathetic to the old man, Bella still hadn't turned up since her escape at the riot.

"I'm sure she's fine," Jason said trying to get hope into his voice.

Charles nodded and agreed with the boy.

Upstairs in the warden's office the wife of the CO T-bag had killed sat on the opposite side of the paper covered desk.

"I told him it wasn't a good idea," the woman said tearfully.

All Warden Pope could do was nod.

"This was found in his jacket pocket," Warden Pope said holding up his wallet, " Is there anything missing?"

The woman took it and let more tears drop as she pondered through it then, "Yes,"

The warden perked up, "What's missing?"

"The photograph of his daughter,"

Warden Pope's heart leapt.

_A lead on the murder, _he thought hopefully to himself.

"Don't worry we'll find his killer and make sure he is punished," Warden Pope said reassuringly.

All the woman could do was nod and she gently placed the wallet in her purse.

"Bellick will walk you to your car,"

Bellick nodded and stood.

"I want you to find this murder," Warden Pope whispered to Bellick.

Jason pressed his face against the cell door as guards rushed in and cell doors flung open two at a time. Inmates were forced out as guards rushed in and tore apart the beds and threw out magazines, books, and papers.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"Their looking for the murderer," Charles replied getting up.

It continued all morning until it was yard time. Inmates were led outside into the breezy cloudy day. Jason felt someone bump him and he looked to see who it is.

"Sucre?" Jason asked.

"Meet us near the benches near the back," Sucre said in a low voice then left to catch up to Michael who was near the front of the pack. Jason looked to see some bleachers that stood near the back of yard. Once the inmates scattered across the yard, Jason headed straight for the bleachers.

Michael held a small furry creature in both hands and walked up to Charles. He cleared his throat and Charles looked up.

"Bella?" Charles said looking up in surprise, "Where did you find her?"

"By the side shed over there," Michael said handing Bella to him, the cat purred deeply as Charles placed her close to him.

"Thank you," Charles said smiling.

There was a few second silence.

"If you want the DB Coo..."

"No," Michael said, "I just want you to do a little something else for me,"

"Like?"

Michael looked at the shed and then muttered, "I want you to start a fire in the guard's room,"

Charles straightened, "Now you know I can't do that Michael, I intend to keep my record clean,"

"Its just this one thing and then I promise not to bother you ever again,"

Charles stood, "Sorry Michael but that just ain't gonna happen,"

And with that Charles left Michael.

Over by the bleachers Sucre, Abruzzi, and Jason sat on the bleachers looking out into the yard.

"So do you mind telling us how you got in here?" Sucre asked obviously annoyed by the silence.

"Threatened someone," Jason said plainly.

"Who?" Abruzzi asked.

"A friend, real bastard he was,"

Sucre was about to say something then Michael came up to them.

"We have a problem," Michael said.

"And that would be?" Abruzzi asked,

"We need that shed," Michael said pointing toward the guards room, "Then in there we dig a hole in there that connects tubes to the main prison then from there we'd go to the infirmary then home,"

"Problem?"

"We need some damage done to the shed,"

"What kind of damage?"

"Fire,"

Everyone muttered among themselves.

"The only inmate they allow into the guard's room is Charles," Michael continued.

"He's a boy scout,"

"Which is why we need him, he is the only person who can start that fire in the guard's room,"

Michael turned from the guard's room and then quickly said, "We can meet back here again to-,"

"Already starting without me?" a cold southern voice called from across the yard.

Everyone turned to see T-bag coming up to them with Seth behind him.

"Now I know that what I did was immorally wrong," T-bag started, Abruzzi rolled his eyes, "But to remind you I did it for th team,"

"None of which you are a part of," Sucre added, everyone muttered in agreement.

T-bag was still smiling, "Really now?"

A guard came up to them and cocked his rifle, "Break it up,"

They all started to move away from each other inch by inch until they finally split up. Jason watched as Michael came up to him.

"You need to convince Charles to do it," Michael said.

"That guys won't do it," Jason replied.

"Just try please, if we can't then the whole escape is ruined,"

Back in Gen Pop Jason layed flat on his back in his cell, the guards were still ransacking the cells for the photo. Just then Charles came in with Bella in his hands.

"You found her," Jason said as if he didn't know.

"Actually, Michael Scofield found her, near the shed," Charles replied sitting down on the bottom bunk while petting the cat. There was a deep silence between them that only the cat's purring could be heard.

"Well look at here," a voice called from the cell door.

Jason looked to see Bellick standing at the locked door, "Open on 12,"

The door slid open with no problem and Bellick walked in.

"How ya doing Hack?" the guard sneered.

Jason didn't say anything.

"We're doing fine," Charles replied in a steady voice.

Bellick looked at him, came over sat down and said, "The guard was a good friend of mine, we went to go to middle school together,"

Charles gave him a deep look, "What are you talking about?"

"He was found right in front of your cell Charles,"

"If your saying that I killed him, you are mistaken,"

Bellick kept a straight face and got up, "Don't lose her again,"

Bellick reached over and stroked Bell's furry face and then left.

At the showers Jason quickly stripped and took a quick shower. He didn't want to be seen at het moment. As he wrapped his towel around his lower half he looked to see Seth standing right behind Michael.

"Help," Seth said quietly as if he didn't want anyone to hear except for Michael.

Michael didn't say anything, just then the shower doors opened and T-bag strolled in. Jason watched Seth as he ran. Jason dared to get closer as T-bag approached Michael.

"Forgive him," T-bag said smiling, "He's just doesn't know when to keep quiet,"

"I'm sure," Michael retaliated.

T-bag passed him and Michael's shoulders lowered a little.

"Help me," Seth said again.

Michael sighed and passed Seth.

_Bastard_ Jason thought to himself.

Seth looked deeply hurt as he moved to a safe spot to dry off.

"Seth?" Jason asked as he came around.

Seth looked up, "Yes?"

"I'll help you,"

Back in Gen Pop Seth dodge T-bag as much as possible and Jason watched.

_Poor kid._

As Jason got closer to his cell he noticed a crowd around.

"What the devil?" Charles said as he came up to Jason.

Jason shrugged and moved closer than gasped.

Bella was lying on her side, her legs stretched out and her eyes were closed as if she were asleep. Jason moved closer slowly and tired to feet her heartbeat, but there was none. Bella was dead.

* * *

A/N: _Sorry this took so long. Hope you liked it._


	6. saved

The next day Jason watched silently as a line of new prisoners walked in. For the past few days it had been even more quieter than after the riot. Charles mourned deeply over Bella ad Bellick would make a few pit stops by the cell.

"You sure you don't want to confess?" Bellick asked quietly.

"I didn't do it," Charles said again for probably the 10th time.

Bellick sighed and left.

Warden Pope suggested to Charles that he get rid of Bella's box so that her unfortunate death would be easier on him. But of course he refused and insisted he kept it. And know the box is under his bed.

"PI," the guard shouted.

Jason watched as Charles got up and left the cell. He looked at the long line of prisoners that was a part of PI.

"Your card should be here in a couple of days," Abruzzi said passing his cell.

"Thanks," Jason replied low.

Jason watched as Michael left as well along with Sucre.

"Tea time," the guard said.

All the cell doors opened and the rest of the inmates wondered out of their cell. Jason immediately walked over to Seth who sat silently in his cell.

"He's gone now," Jason said.

Seth didn't say anything he just looked at Jason.

"So what do you want me to do?" Jason asked.

"Killing him will be nice," Seth said quietly.

Jason couldn't believe his ears.

"What did you do?"

"Stole a car,"

"Right,"

Another silence broke out between them.

"Can I be alone for a few minutes?" Seth asked.

Jason didn't know what to do or say, but then again it was his cell so Jason nodded and left. As he walked out he looked behind him a couple of times not help but feel sorry for him. At his cell he jumped up on his bed he wonder to himself. He wonder why the hell would a id like Seth be in a place like this. He looked over to see Seth still there sitting on his bed with his hands in front of him as if he were praying.

_Ah well._

A wave of tiredness washed over him since he couldn't sleep that night. He let his eyes droop and then he finally went to sleep.

Beep! Jason woke suddenly with a jolt. He rolled over in his bed and looked at his watch which flashed 10:50.

_I've been asleep for only 15 minutes!_

Jason sighed and rolled off his bed, he looked over at Seth's cell to see it completely empty.

_What the hell?!_

Jason was wide away now. He ran out of his cell to see it was still tea time. He looked around him to see inmates wondering around and talking to each other. Then he spotted Seth climbing to the second floor, Jason did the only thing he could do. He ran after him.

"Seth,"

Of course Seth ignored him and continued up the stairs, Jason spotted a long white sheet that trailed behind him.

_He better not..._

Jason ran faster and started to walk up the stairs. As Jason hit the top Seth was starting to climb the railing. The white sheet was knotted around the bottom rung and the other end was knotted around his neck.

"Seth," Jason said again and he ran as fast as he could.

As Seth jumped Jason made a wild grab and held on to his shirt.

"I leave for 15 minutes and this is what you do?!" Jason yelled.

"What do you care?" Seth said in an amazingly calm voice.

_This guy stole a car?!_

"Let go," Seth said.

"No," Jason attempted to pull but the jumpsuit ripped little threatening to rip all the way.

Just then the PI crew came in to see two boys dangling from the railings off the second floor. One had a bed sheet around his neck and the other had a fist full of clothing.

"Just let me go," Seth said once again.

"You deserve to get out of here," Jason said, "You deserve it more than anyone else in this damn world,"

"No I don't,"

Jason grabbed Seth's arm and tried to pull but his own feet threatened to flip him over.

"Listen to me," Jason started, "You can't die, you have to get out of here and Michael can give you a one way ticket out,"

Seth didn't say anything.

"Come on," Jason said struggling to hold on to the bottom rung with his feet, "I'll hold on forever if I have to,"

"You can't," Seth pointed out.

"Yes I can,"

Seth sighed deeply and then said, "Say I was agreeing to come,"

"Then I would haul you up and force you to get a cell change,"

"And if I don't,"

Jason's feet threatened to let go.

"Then we both die,"

Seth pondered which seemed forever to Jason, he felt like dropping to kid.

"Fine haul me up," Seth said finally.

Jason let out a sigh of relief and then instructed, "Grab my hand,"

Seth grabbed Jason's hand but Jason made a bad move of letting go of Seth's jumpsuit. Jason's legs gave out and Jason saw the ground coming at him fast and Seth gave out a large choke.

"Seth?" Jason said.

"I'm fine," Seth said.

Jason looked back to see his foot around the last rung and the sheet was at its full length.

"Can you get the sheet loose around your neck?"

Seth attempted but the knots were too tight.

"I'm going to swing you,"

"What?!"

"I'm going to swing you until you can reach the rung,"

Seth nodded and Jason took hold of his other hand. The swing started out slowly but gradually picked up speed and Jason felt a tight pull in his ankle.

"You need to jump now," Jason said grinding his teeth in pain.

"Ok,"

"Ready?"

"Ya,"

Jason let go of Seth's wrists and Seth made a wild grab for the rung and made it. The sharp pain turned into a sharp snap and Jason yelled in pain.

"Jason," Seth said.

Jason looked up see the white bed sheet hanging in front of his face and he grabbed it tightly as Seth pulled him up.

Both leaned against the wall, taking in deep breaths.

"Thanks," Jason said breathing heavily trying to ignore the pain in his ankle.

Seth nodded, "Right,"

Guards hurried up the stairs toward them.

"Thanks," Seth said.

"Anytime," Jason replied.

"Let's go," a guards said closest and hauled Jason to his feet.

The guards tried to loosen the noose Seth made around his neck but ended up using a knife because he had the knots too tight.


	7. visitation

Jason sat up in the infirmary with a bandage tightly wrapped around his ankle. He had chipped a part of his bone and it was floating somewhere in between his ankle and his heel. Everytime he tried to move pain would kick in and bite hard, finally he had enough so for about a week he just sat there doing nothing at all. Sara Tencredi would try and comfort him but he didn't want her sympathy or anyone's for that matter, he just wanted to be left alone.

_Prison can change a man_.

That was the sentence his juvi warden gave him before he was transferred and now he was experiencing this change.

"Jason?" a smooth calm voice said.

Jason looked up to see Sara standing at the foot of his bed. Her red hair had cascaded down past her shoulders and her eyes were bright and alert.

"Yes?" Jason replied.

"How are you feeling?"

Jason frowned, he has heard that question for the third time today. He felt terrible and he always had after the incident.

"Fine," Jason lied, he was always a bad liar.

Sara nodded and moved a chair beside him.

"That's good," Sara said sitting down she knew he was lying but she didn't say anything.

Jason was the only one in the long term room so it was very quiet when Sara was busy. Guards would do their rounds, nurses and doctors would take care of the wounded.

"I just want to make sure your ok since...," her voice trailed off.

"I'm fine," Jason said with a tint of anger.

_What's coming over me?_

Sara hung her head as if she was hurt and that didn't help Jason at all. He sighed and leaned into his pillow.

"Sorry," he said in a stranded voice.

"It's ok," Sara replied looking up.

"No it's not," Jason said quickly, "Never really acted like this before,"

Sara nodded in understandment, she has seen this kind of behaviour take over young inmates who came up. Fine one day crappy the next and Jason was following. Then a guard came in the room and stood in front of Sara.

"Doctor?" the guard said, "Am I interrupting anything?"

Sara quickly got up and whipped her coat, "No, no your not,"

"Jason has a visitor,"

Sara looked at Jason, "But he can't walk,"

"Which is why the visitor is going to be coming up here," the guard said strongly, "The warden agreed and he wants no one to disturb Jason and his sister for the next half hour,"

_Sister? Carols here? _Jason thought to himself.

"Of course," Sara said, "You can send her in,"

Sara walked briskly out of the room as Carol entered.Carol had short dirty blonde hair, pale skin like Jason's and a sad expression. She wore her usual trench coat, tight blue jeans and her assorted necklaces.

"Jason?" Carol said smoothly.

"I'm here," Jason replied looking at the closed curtain.

"How are you doing? I mean....in here,"

"Fine,"

There was a few seconds of silence.

"There is something I want to tell you," Carol said cutting the silence, she rubbed her hands together nervously.

"Which is?"

"Mother is back in the hospital,"

Jason bolted up straight and pain swept through Jason's leg.

"What?! Is she alright?"

"Her cancer came back and now they don't know if they can help her anymore,"

Jason slowly laid back on the bed.

"Jason I'm really sorry," Carol said in a strangled voice.

Jason's mother was diagnosed with cancer after Jason's first visit to juvi since then she has been in the hospital while his dad has been doing over time for 5 years now. She was able to get out of the hospital long enough to see her son marched off to prison and now she's back in.

"Jason please say something," Carol said.

"Like?"

"Anything,"

"I have nothing to say,"

The saddened expression on Carol's face vanished immediately and anger replaced.

"What?" Carol said in disbelief.

"I have nothing to say," Jason said again slowly.

Carol stood abruptly and looked down at Jason in anger.

"So let me get this straight," Carol said furiously, "You have nothing to say about the woman who cared for you all these years,"

Jason sighed, he didn't need this at the moment. He was busy wondering what Michael and the others were doing with the escape plan.

"Jason!"

"What!"

There was another silence between them. Carol placed her coat back on and started to leave until.

"Tell her I miss her,"

Carol turned to see Jason stare at the tanned curtains, "Tell her I miss her,"

Carol pursed her lips and moved over to the side of his bed. She reached into her pocket and took out a folded up photo.

"Remember this?"

Jason took the photo and looked. It was him, Carol and his mother all standing in front of what looked like a university. His mother had her arms around him and Carol.

"When mom got her diploma," Jason said.

"She was so happy when that happened," Carol said giving a sigh.

Jason tucked it away in his pocket. A knock erupted the silence and a guard walked in.

"Time to go," the guard said.

Carol got up and kissed Jason gently on the cheek.

"Bye," Carol said turning at the door.

"Bye," Jason replied looking at her.

As the door shut the prison sounds seemed to have been turned on again and the whole building was busy. Jason took out the picture and stared at it. The warden was right prison can change a man.


	8. switch it up

A/N:_ Sorry this chapter took so long to load up. been busy with school and other activities._

* * *

Days passed and Jason wondered what was going on with the escape. He couldn't help but wonder, he wondered if they already went or if they got laid back. Jason was led back to Gen Pop where some prisoners that wouldn't even look at him, greeted him. He made his way up onto the catwalk and walked to Michael's cell.

"Hey," Jason said dumbly.

Michael looked up and smiled, "Hey,"

"How is everything going?"

"Fine we just need to get a few more things done then we'll be ready to go," Michael said smiling, "How are you doing?"

"Great," Jason said sarcastically.

There was a silence between them and then Jason broke up the silence.

"Where's Seth?"

Michael got up off his bed and walked past Jason who followed him out onto the catwalk.

"There,"

Jason saw Seth nervously trying to get around a group of inmates, he had to talk to him about the incident. He left Michael and walked down the stairs and walked over to him.

"Seth?" Jason said nervously, he didn't want to make Seth leave him.

He turned and smiled at Jason timidly, "Hi,"

"How are you?"

"Fine,"

Jason saw a long bruise that circled his neck..

"I had a meeting with the warden," Seth said cutting the silence.

"What did he say?" Jason asked.

"He wants me to get a transfer,"

Jason's heart gave a leap, he didn't know what to say.

"Or I can have a cell change," Seth added.

"Cell change?" Jason hoped.

Seth smiled, "Of course,"

Jason smiled too and gave a sigh but then his smile dropped as he noticed Seth glance down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

Seth took in a breath and said, "They want me to go with Charles Westmoreland,"

Jason made a noise, "I don't see any problem with that,"

Seth gave Jason a look and then Jason felt like passing out. If Seth becomes Charles new cell mate then Jason would become T-bag's.

"I''m really sorry man," Seth said as Jason didn't say anything, "I asked if there was anyone else but they said no,"

During PI Jason's mind was somewhere else as he dug in the four foot hole in the middle of the room. He wasn't pay attention as he slammed the end of the spade into Lincoln's foot by accident. Lincoln howled in pain as the tip punctured right through the shoe to his foot. That snapped Jason back to earth quickly as Lincoln jumped around the room cursing his lungs out at Jason.

"Calm down," Michael said as he walked up to his brother who leaned against the wall. His face was red with pain.

"Fuck," Lincoln breathed.

Everyone else in the room tried to keep their laughter under control and Jason couldn't help but do the same until Lincoln gave him a dark look. He grabbed Jason under the arm and literally yanked him out of the hole and slammed him up against the wall.

"Hey!" Charles said trying to come to Jason's aid but Lincoln didn't listen.

"You better have a good reason for nearly taking off half of my foot," Lincoln snarled angrily. Jason looked at his foot to see blood leaking out of his wound.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking straight," Jason said quickly which was the truth.

"Hell ya,"

Michael came up to his brother and said, "He didn't mean it,"

Lincoln seemed to have listened to his brother as he controlled his breathing and let Jason go.

"Badge," Sucre said poking his head in.

Everyone moved quickly to cover up the hole as a guard walked in.

"What the hell's going on in here?" the guard said looking at the blood spots on the floor.

"It's me," Lincoln confessed pointing to his foot, "I dropped a shovel on my foot,"

The guard shook his head and motioned Lincoln to follow him. Lincoln passed Jason who breathed easily once again. As the door shut Michael motioned Jason to talk near the far corner of the room.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked as the others got busy.

"Yes...I ...no....well...," Jason stuttered.

"What's wrong?"

"Who's Jason Butchaen?"

The name hit Michael like a ton of bricks. He had never heard that name in a long time and never wanted to. Before Michael could answer a guard came in and shouted, "Let's go,"

The PI crew slowly placed their tools and instruments away and moved outside.

"Jason?" a guard said, "Pope wants to see you,"

Jason got out of line and followed the guard up to the warden's office.

"Jason," Warden Pope greeted holding out his hand.

Jason took it nervously and nodded.

"Please sit,"

Jason sat.

"As you are aware of Seth's return to Gen Pop I am deciding on keeping him in Fox River but giving him a cell change. His new cell mate will be Charles Westmoreland and yours will be..,"

"I know," Jason said, "T-bag,"

Warden Pope gave Jason a suspicious look.

"Seth told me,"

Warden nodded, "I just want to make sure this is all going to work for you. Placing you in

T-bag's cell was the last thing we wanted since the incident. But we decided on it and it is final,"

There was a deep silence and Jason was wondering what was wrong with his name in this place?

"What incident?"

"Oh just a small incident that you shouldn't worry yourself over,"

Jason nodded and Warden Pope was about to call a guard until.

"Who's Jason Butchean?"

The warden's face hardened and he said, "We're done here,"

Back in Gen Pop Jason was allowed to gather his things from his old cell and was immediately moved into his new one. He watched as Seth got moved into his old cell and then Jason was shoved into his new one.

"Enjoy," a guard teased, Jason just gave the guard a deep look of hatred.

It was merely the same as any other cell but it had a foul smell to it.

"You get the top," a southern voice said.

Jason turned to see him standing at the cell entrance. He threw his stuff down and jumped onto the top bunk and as the cell door closed he knew ti was going to be a rough night.

* * *

A/N: _So Jason became T-bag's new cellie and Seth is Charles. Next chapter will have more intense situations i promise. Review please :) thanxs_


End file.
